ronaldpotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tegan Courtney
Tegan Courtney was a green-skinned Twi’lek who attended the Jedi Temple in 200 BBY, the same time as Ronald Jean Potter. She was also the head of the Padawan Observer, the school paper. Tegan made it to the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, but lost to Vernon Dudley both times that she entered. In her twelfth and final year, Tegan participated in the final battle of the Dark Revolution. Biography Jedi Temple years Early years In 210 BBY, Tegan Courtney attended the Jedi Temple and began training a year later. At some point before 200 BBY, Courtney became the head of the Padawan Observer. In the mix, she befriended Annabeth Skywalker. Tenth year In her tenth year, Tegan Courtney assigned Ronald Potter, a recent recruit, to The Padawan Observer after Ronald showed her his comics and requested an application. She asked if he had any comics about talking dogs, which Ronald denied, much to Tegan's disappointment. At one point, she and Annabeth intercepted Silva when he was being defiled by Severus Umbridge and Vernon Dudley. Near the end of the year, Tegan made it to the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, but lost to Vernon Dudley after a bladelock worked in the latter's favor. Eleventh year Tegan Courtney continued as the head of The Padawan Observer in her eleventh year. During the first meeting, the committee discussed the success of the paper. At one point, she witnessed Ronald accidentally hitting Vernon Dudley with a book while he was meditating, something that made her laugh. During a game in P.E., Ronald accidentally hit Annabeth Skywalker with a ball, prompting Tegan to rush over, leaving Severus Umbridge and Mary to worry about the team. She confronted Ronald for the deed while comforting Annabeth, who she finally led away. Shortly after the beginning of the second semester, Tegan Courtney informed Ronald Potter that his belongings had been searched by someone. When Ronald's relationship with Annabeth Skywalker was beginning to fall apart, Ronald asked Tegan what he should do. In turn, Tegan suggested he talk to Annabeth. Ronald tried her advice, but to no avail. During said semester, Tegan's favorite class was Home Economics. Tegan Courtney made it to the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament again. Once again, Vernon Dudley defeated her as luck had pitted them together once again. In the final Starfighter Flight Training exam, Tegan flew with Silva and completed the course. Battle of the Jedi Temple In her final year as a Jedi Initiate, Tegan Courtney passed the Labyrinth of Doom. After the trial, she fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple. She stood side-by-side with fellow students of the Bear Clan, as well as her professors and helped hold back Darth Vadermort's army of stormtroopers and aliens. At one point, Tegan was fighting TK-28 and TK-387, something witnessed by Ammon Kendels and Annabeth Skywalker. When she located Darth Tenebrous, she rushed forward to aid Lackbar, who was already fighting the Sith Lord, but was dismissed by a "NO! GET BACK! THIS ONE'S MINE!" When she returned inside, Tegan witnessed Ronald Potter's final defeat of Darth Vadermort and was among the first to congratulate him. A little while later, she created a diversion so that Ronald could slip away from the victory celebrations with Ammon and Annabeth, and have a little break. Personality and traits Tegan Courtney had a lot of self-control, and was an excellent leader. She was also intelligent, as she was immune to Jedi mind tricks. Tegan was also dexterous, as she was hard to break under pressure. She also seemed to have an aptitude for talking dogs, as seen during the first known meeting for the school paper. She also had a deep love for music and dancing. Etymology "Courtney" comes from an aristocratic English surname which was derived either from the French place name Courtenay (originally a derivative of the personal name Curtenus, itself derived from Latin curtus "short") or else from a Norman nickname meaning "short nose". As a feminine name in America, it first became popular during the 1970s.